


The Scarred

by ArRam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArRam/pseuds/ArRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn, they called her. She was the one who killed the dragon and absorbed its soul. She was now the thane of the Whiterun Hold. The ancient Greybeards have summoned her. She was the hero Skyrim needed in the violent times of civil war. Bards started singing songs about the arrival of Dragonborn. People started recognizing her. The Jarls invited her to their holds.<br/>While the world braced itself for the revival, Tyra sat in her room, on her bed.... shivering with terror..... It still haunted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!  
> This is my first fan-fic ever. The entire story is based on the events of my game in TESV: Skyrim. The wanted to tell a more mature, dark and humane version of the Skyrim's fantastic world. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please give me your feedback. :)  
> Thanks!

 

 

It was pitch dark in the forest! She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see a thing ahead of her, but she just kept running. Her head was filled with the sound of her heart pounding against her chest.  
'THUD!!'  The ground shook!  
Tyra fell on the ground. She tried to pick herself up. She felt something warm on her cheek. She touched it. It was BLOOD! She could not feel the pain. She was numb. Just then, the trees ahead of her cracked and fell. This was it! It came for her! There was no escape! Suddenly there was a death defying roar in the darkness. Fire! The fallen  trees were on fire! Tyra looked at the fire in horror. There it was! Over the fire rose a giant shadow. It was bigger than the trees burning below it. A chill ran down Tyra's spine. And there she saw them. Those eyes! They were glowing red in the dark. She saw death in them. They were sinister. Tyra froze in horror. The shadow moved towards her. It was looking directly at her as it moved. Tyra couldn't move a muscle. Time seemed to have stopped for her. She wanted to look away and run.

The shadow moved closer and its neck swooped down to her. Its eyes glowed. The burning trees and plants slowly revealed the creature. Before she could notice anything the creature moved so swiftly that its head was right in front of Tyra. It was facing her. The  foul stench coming from the creature sent chills down her spine. It was that of burnt flesh. Before she could react, the creature opened its mouth and breathed fire! Tyra was engulfed in the fire! She felt the clothes on her burn as the mighty roar of the creature blew her away.

 

Tyra screamed in terror and sat right up.

'Are you alright?' asked Lydia looking worried.  
Tyra looked around her. She was on her bed, in her home.  
'I saw it again!' exclaimed Tyra as she tried to catch her breath.  
Lydia handed a tunkard of water to her. 'Tyra, it is alright now. It was just a dream. Please have some water.'  
Tyra was still panting heavily. She took the tunkard and sipped the cold water.  
'This needs to stop.' said Tyra looking at Lydia helplessly.  
'It will.' said Lydia comfortingly and hugged her.  
Tyra's heart slowed down. It finally dawned on her that she was indeed safe.  
'I can not do this Lydia.' sobbed Tyra as tears ran down her cheeks.  
'You don't have to. Now stop thinking. The worst has passed. We are safe.' assured Lydia.  
'It still haunts me Lydia.' said Tyra as she sat straight.  
'This shall pass too.' said Lydia still holding her hand. 'We will be going to the temple at dawn. Kynareth's blessings will help and make us stronger.'  
Tyra nodded.  
'I will head to bed.' said Lydia getting up. 'Get some sleep.'  
Tyra nodded again and crept back under her blanket. The fur blanket was warm and comforting.  
She looked at the ceiling which was hardly visible. The only source of light was a lone candle on the table.  
She felt a flow of warmth inside her. It always made her feel better. Since the day that dragon at watch tower was killed, the warmth inside her had always been there. The dragon's soul people say. The ceiling of the bedroom blurred as she went deeper into her thoughts.

_She knew it was not her. Only two of her arrows struck the beast. No one noticed how scared she was. She hid in the tower and shot arrows from the top whenever the beast landed on the ground. It was the Irileth and the guards who killed it. She was scared to come out of the tower even after the beast was brought down._  
No one noticed. But when she came out, and approached the dead dragon, there was a thundering sound and bright light which blinded her. She felt the massive heat all over her. And in a flash it was all gone. Her body was full of energy and power which she never experienced before. She felt wild. Everyone looked insignificant for a moment. She felt like holding the guard in front of her and punching him till he bleeds. She felt a strong urge to hurt the guard. She wanted to kill him! And then she fell on her knees. The energy was overpowering. All the heat suddenly converged inside her body above her stomach. She could feel the heat there. It felt like it coiled inside her. Irileth helped her stand.  
'You... You just absorbed the soul of the dragon.' stammered someone from behind her.  
And it was then when it started. They only remember strange thing that happened that day.

The dimly lit ceiling came back to focus. The incident happened a month ago. Since then there has been no news of a dragon.The dragon threat may have passed. But that dragon from Helgen........ Those eyes....


End file.
